


Unexpected Turn of Events

by OmegaDirewolf



Series: Extra [9]
Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Alien Sex, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Public Sex, Sex with an Alien, Sex with an Atrian, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaDirewolf/pseuds/OmegaDirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Name says it all....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Turn of Events

"(Y/n)," Drake breathed into the crook of your neck.

You moaned as he groped your ass with one hand and fondled your breast through your shirt with the other.

You didn't expect this to happen. Not at all. You just came to a party and there just so happen to be a really hot Atrian there that you couldn't keep your eyes off: Drake.

You brought over a drink to him, spoke to him, and after a couple of more drinks, you were practically sucking off each others faces.

Of course, nobody noticed. It was a party. And from afar, you couldn't tell if you had the Atrian marks or not.

So all that led to being pulled into a secluded bathroom and being pushed against the wall and fondled.

You captured Drake's lips with your own as he trailed kisses from the top hem of your low cut shirt, to your jawline.

Your hands explored his shirt-clad body. Tracing the outline of his firm pecks, of his hard six pack.

He reluctantly broke the kiss and pulled off his shirt, yours following.

In nothing but a bra and jeans now, he pulled you flush against his body, his lips on yours. You felt his tongue trace your bottom lip and you granted him entrance, moaning as his tongue massaged yours.

Your hands, that had been exploring Drake's hard back, settled at the top of his jeans, fiddling with the button. He got the message and hastily pulled them down, stepping out of them.

"You have to much clothes on," he breathed seductively in your ear, making you tingle in all the right places.

You smirk and placed your hands on his hips. "Well I guess you better take care of that, now shouldn't you?"

He breathed a laugh and reached around you to unhook your bra. As it became undone, you shrugged it off.

He paused, eyes tracing your bare breasts. You suddenly felt self conscious and tried to cover up but he grabbed your wrists. Slowly placing them at your side, he stroked your breast.

You moaned at the tender touch; who would have known such a big guy like him could be so gentle.

He smiled at your reaction and dipped his head, kissing your collarbone. He kisses lowered to the crown of your breast.

His hands worked steadily at the button of your jeans, while his mouth brought your breasts to their peaks.

You jeans came undone and he pulled them off, helping you out of them and your heels. He stood back up and wrapped his arms around your waist as he led you to the toilet. He put the cover down and sat on it, bring you to straddle his lap.

He captured your lips again, as he moved your panties to the side and pulled him self out of his boxers. You felt him poke your entrance and whimpered in anticipation.

His hands gripped your hips, yours gripped his shoulders, and he helped you onto his length. You gasped and moaned at his size as he filled you completely; a snug fit.

He stilled to let you adjust and complied as you swiveled your hips to signal you were ready. He moved you slowly, and you moved with him. Soon though, you lost patience and began your own pace. You rode him hard, sometimes lifting yourself so just the head of his girth was in you, and then slamming back down, resulting in long haughty moans.

You lowered you head so you could moan near his ear and his lips met your breast once again, taking one of the peaks into his warm mouth. His fingers dug into your soft flesh as you felt the knot inside you yearning to come undone.

As you slammed down on him again, he thrust himself up, resulting in a loud moan from him, pushing you over the edge. You yelled his name and as you orgasmed, you felt him finish inside you, too. You both rode it out, seeing hazy stars before your eyes.

You panted as he lifted you off of him, helping you to stand and get dressed. As you leaned against the wall, a dazed smile on your face as you waited for him to finish getting dressed, he gently cupped your face. He placed a gentle kiss on your lips before looking you in the eyes.

"So," he said, a little breathless himself, "You wanna go out sometime?"

You giggled and nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to."

He grinned and helped you escape the bathroom without anyone noticing. He drove you home in your car since he didn't have one and you drank way more than him; the sex didn't sober you up as much. You pointed him in the direction of your house.

"Goodnight, (Y/N)," he whispered as he kissed you in front of your door.

"Goodnight," you mumbled back.

He smiled and hopped off your porch, waving goodnight as he walked back to the sector, a new spring to his step. And a new spring in yours as you made your way to bed, to rest off the best orgasm ever.


End file.
